Conventionally, it was proposed a pneumatic tire which includes a tread portion with a block provided with a plurality of sipes (See the following Patent Document 1, for example). Such a pneumatic tire may improve edge component of the block and increase friction force against an icy road surface in order to improve on-ice performance.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-269500.